


Cooking Catastrophe

by NightSkyWriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitchen Catastrophe, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Since he's human he goes by John Smith instead of the Doctor, Ten shouldn't ever cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyWriter/pseuds/NightSkyWriter
Summary: John Smith shouldn't cook, Donna saves the day by being nosy, and Rose is Rose
Relationships: Donna Noble & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Cooking Catastrophe

For once, Donna’s apartment building was quiet. It was a rare feat considering the thin walls, but Donna was enjoying it immensely.  
It was only because of the silence that Donna was able to hear the sudden cursing coming from her neighbor’s apartment followed by beeping fire alarms and smell of burning food.  
Donna enjoyed the quiet, but whatever was happening next door sounded much more interesting.  
She stood up from her couch and started for the door. It was probably rude to go over now that she heard a ruckus considering she hadn’t met this neighbor before. Oh well. She was bored.  
Donna knocked.  
“Just a moment!” Her neighbor called quickly followed by more cursing and a slightly exasperated, “Water is supposed to put the fire out!”  
Fire? By the smell, he was only cooking. How did he get a fire? The only person she knew who could start a fire by cooking was Wilf but that was with oil and—  
Donna’s eyes widened.  
“DO NOT PUT WATER ON IT, YOU IDIOT!!” Donna yelled through the door.  
The noise inside came to a sudden stop.  
“Why not?” Came a quiet reply.  
Donna sighed. “Let me in!”  
Her neighbor was quick to open the door and she was quick to push him out of her way.  
“Holy sh—”  
Donna was cut off from finishing as the offending pot continued to boil over, connecting hot oil with the gas flame below. This fire was much bigger than Wilf’s. Her neighbor was going to burn down the entire building.  
“Get me a baking tray!”  
Her neighbor gave a jerky nod and searched one of the nearby cabinets.  
He gave her the pan and she covered the fire with it then quickly turned off the heat.  
“Alright back up!” She ordered. She and the man backed up to the door eyeing the fire.  
The fire seemed to calm down a bit and, before long, it quieted completely.  
Donna turned to her neighbor. She had not gotten a good look at him before and her first thought was ‘thin.’ His height and pinstripe suit that made him look even skinnier.  
Donna frowned, already preparing a rant about proper fire safety, but he spoke first.  
“Great job,” he said, looking from the kitchen to her. “I’m not the best cook. Well, you probably noticed that. But I appreciate the help!”  
Donna frowned at him. He didn’t seem scared of what had happened but…excited. He almost burnt the building down and he was just grinning.  
“I didn’t catch your name,” he said. “I’m John. John Smith.”  
Donna shook his hand. “Donna Noble.”  
She glanced at what he’d cooked so far. Most of it was burnt.  
“You might want to consider take out, John.”  
She could almost hear her mother saying that was ‘rude’ but she didn’t really care. John didn’t seem to either.  
“Yeah,” he said. “That’s probably a good idea.”  
He glanced over her shoulder and Donna turned.  
A small table was set for two and a candle sat in the middle. She supposed it was to look romantic but all she thought was this man shouldn’t be around fire of any kind. Even that of a candle.  
When she looked back at him, he was rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Oh, well. She likes take out too.”  
The _she _chose that moment to dart into the room.  
“What did you do?” She said, looking at John.  
Her blonde hair had escaped her ponytail and hung in her face, but she didn’t seem to care. “Another fire?” She asked. When he didn’t reply, she glanced to Donna with a frown.  
“Very first time I met him he set the place on fire—”  
“That wasn’t my fault!”  
“That’s beside the point,” she said, looking back to him. “You were involved.” The girl suddenly turned to Donna again. “By the way, who are you?”  
“Donna Noble. I’m his neighbor.” Donna pointed in the direction of her apartment.  
The girl nodded.  
“Oh. I’m Rose,” she said with a smile. She glanced towards the kitchen and John stepped in front of her before she could see the disaster.  
“I was thinking take out?” He said. “Or just going out. And not coming back. For a while. Smoke is everywhere. It’s a problem.” John turned to Donna. “Would you like to come? It’s the least I can do after that,” he said, nodding towards the kitchen.  
Donna shook her head. “Nah, I’m alright. You two have fun. But, uh, try not to burn down wherever you two go, alright?”  
John and Rose grinned.__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and I'm super excited about it! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! And comments are always appreciated!  
> (This fic is mostly to get used to writing the characters, but I decided to share it anyway! I don't _believe _it's out of character but if it is, please don't hesitate to lmk! I won't take offense!__  
>  Hope you're having a great day/night!! <3


End file.
